


A Lot of Heart

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Sleeping Rough, Stealing, Trust Issues, child!levi, teen!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anyone knew him as Humanity's Strongest, Levi was many things... But first, he was just another child of the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Long May Your Innocence Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Well this series has become like my child, I have devoted myself fully to this story and have already put so much into it... I'm doing everything I can to make it as canon and as true to character as possible. 
> 
> ... Honestly I can't even tell you how much this damn story means to me. 
> 
> This is just the prologue, expect following chapters to be much longer than this.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

If asked, Levi will tell you his earliest memory was that of the stink of the world. That it got in his nose at the earliest point possible and got stuck there, he couldn't remember anything before that smell.  
But, if he tells you that, he's lying.  
Levi has an excellent memory and though that smell invaded from an early age, it is not the first thing he remembers.  
His first memory is simply this: warmth.  
Though rarely an easy thing to acquire in the Underground where he spent the first part of his life, his earliest memory revolves around this.  
His mother was careful that Levi knew as little discomfort as possible.  
Her child came first.  
Warmth.  
Food.  
Water.  
Everything. 

From the moment he was born, Levi was loved. The pregnancy had been a relatively easy one, blessedly. Not always the case. The child gave his mother no sickness during the nine months.  
The birth was not so easy. A full day and a little more in labour and at first the mother was alone, frightened that her child was coming and she had no one to help. Assistance came a few hours in, an older woman who was alerted by the girl residing in the room next to Kuchel’s.  
Despite the long labour, finally the baby boy arrived. A comment was made by the woman who had come to the mothers aid. "Ah, a healthy one. Never know, might even see through to his first birthday."  
The mother smiled, holding her boy carefully to her chest. "He'll do a lot more than that." 

Unsurprisingly, Levi was a quiet baby. Rarely one to cry, you were more likely to hear him shuffling about in the cot when his mother put him down. Little legs always kicking down his blankets. If put down on his front, it almost looked like Levi was already trying to get on his knees to crawl. If on his back he’d be trying to turn over, or stretching out his arms, either asking to be picked up, or perhaps hoping to pull himself up.  
His mother would say that Levi wanted to be out and about already.  
"Wants to explore." She'd say.  
"He knows what's good for him he'll stay right where he is, nothing good for him waiting out there." Would always be the response. 

Levi was fast to learn to crawl, even faster to learn to climb, often scaring his mother as she found him clambering onto the heavy pots in her room, getting into the shallower ones.  
She’d grab him up and hold him close. “Not so fast my darling, not so fast.”  
He'd always be still and calm while in his mothers arms though. 

The room in which mother and son resided was small, but well kept.  
Levi’s was in truth a large basket lined with blankets to make it soft and warm for him. It remained by the side of Kuchel’s bed, and at night the child would be more often found within his mothers arms than his own bed. 

Kuchel had always taken care with her room. It was her space and she respected it as such. She had few possessions, so keeping things in order was easy. And now, with Levi, she still maintained that careful upkeep. No longer just for herself, but for his wellbeing too. 

For the first few months or so, Kuchel was allowed to stay in her accommodations, with her son, using the little money she'd saved to get by. But no one gets by free for long. 

At first she would ask around the other girls to watch Levi for her while she worked. But after he was once returned with unexplained bruises on him, she never trusted anyone with him again. She knew she’d been foolish to even try.  
She found that while some clients would quickly change their minds upon learning there was a small child in the room, a surprising amount didn’t care. 

She knew when Levi started gaining some understanding of her work. He’d learnt to stay still and quiet, often hidden when he could be while the men took their pleasure. But afterwards, when Kuchel would go to him and pick him up, Levi would look worried at first, later scared. It was only as he started to get older, that Levi would sometimes cry, never more so than at these times.  
Again, his mother would hold him, comfort him, promise him everything was alright, they were alright, both of them.  
“One day we’ll get out of here, Levi, I promise.” 

She delighted when he started to walk, always wanting to catch him if he wobbled and started to fall. One of the other women witnessed her doing this and warned her off it.  
“You gotta let him fall, at least a couple of times. It‘s how kids learn. Gotta fall, so they know it hurts, so they know they gotta stay upright.”  
The other girl had laughed. “Face it, you can’t be there all day everyday the rest of his life, you’re not always gonna be around to catch him.”  
Reluctantly, Kuchel listened to this advice, even if she didn’t like it.  
Levi only looked surprised when he fell the first time. Frowning deeply as he pushed himself back up, like he was trying to figure out what went wrong.  
Kuchel watched her son try again, watching him in amazement. “Will you ever stop surprising me, Levi?”  
Eventually he bumped his head and Kuchel picked him back up quickly before he could register the pain. 

It was a surprise to no one when Levi’s first word was ‘mama’, but still his mother cried with happiness.  
She thought her boy had the sweetest voice, and was delighted when his first word was quickly followed by more. 

As he grew, the order of things continued. Kuchel always caring for her child first, herself second. If they only managed to have small provisions that day, they went to Levi. But as things went on, and Levi became more aware, he would try to insist that his mother had it instead. 

One night, while Levi tried to sleep, curled up close to his mother, he admitted that he didn’t like the times when he had to keep quiet and hide.  
Understanding what Levi was bringing up, Kuchel opened her eyes, turning the lamp back up a little. It cast a soft glow over them, spilling out just a little more over the room also.  
She sat up, pulling her son onto her lap. She stroked her hand through his hair. “I’m listening.” She told him, softly.  
“It scares me.” He admitted.  
His mother nodded.  
“I know I have to stay quiet but… I don’t like it. I don’t like what they do.”  
Kuchel’s fingers continued stroking through her son’s hair, musing that his hair was getting long again. She‘d need to cut it soon. “You understand… That it’s how we have this room, how we’re able to get food, water?” She asked, gently.  
Levi nodded. “But. I still don’t like it.”  
“Are you scared that they hurt me?”  
Levi nodded.  
She pulled him closer, kissed his head. “I’ve always told you, since you were very small, that I’m okay. You don’t have to be scared.”  
Levi leant into her, his head resting on her shoulder.  
“And.” Kuchel continued. “I’ve always promised you, one day we’re getting away from here. Away from all of this. I promise we will.” 

Levi remembered distinctly when his mother first showed signs of sickness.  
She was coughing all the time.  
And then it all seemed to happen so quickly.  
She wouldn’t, couldn’t get out of bed, so Levi would do what he could for her.  
She started pushing him away when he tried getting up on the bed with her, wanting to hold her. Kuchel wasn’t sure what was wrong with her, she was scared, she didn’t want her son catching anything.  
“Just a cold.” She said, smiling. “I don’t want you catching it, sweetheart.” Even though, desperately, all she wanted was to hold him, comfort him.  
Comfort herself. 

If there was ever a day that Levi blocked, solidly from his memory, it was the day he realised he was suddenly, irrevocably alone.  
He doesn’t remember crying. He doesn’t remember much of anything from that day, or the days after that.  
It was like he barely existed at all.  
The days stretched out, and Levi just waited. He didn’t expect anyone to come, who else was there in the world for him? He’d only ever known his mother’s warmth, and now that was gone. The cold he felt was unlike anything he could’ve imagined up until that point.  
But still, he waited.  
Perhaps he hoped for some kind of miracle.  
But in the end, it wasn’t a miracle he got.  
But it was something.  
Someone.


	2. Criminal in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed and Levi has learnt many things under his dubious mentor.
> 
> Now he suddenly finds himself alone. A child fending for himself in the Underground is no easy task, will he allow himself to trust anyone to help him?

**_A Few Years Later_**

The blood pulsed through Levi at speed, a red hot fire of energy fueling the intense brutality of the attack. He wasn’t sure if it was even anger that he felt; this wasn’t impulse he was running on. It was instinct. Knife was held confidently in hand as something like a battle cry had burst from him.   
The oh so, so very familiar man beneath him was cringing, cowering, shrinking away from Levi’s knife. This man who’d been standing proudly, taunting Levi, mocking him and making threats. The words before Levi had turned on him still rang in Levi’s ears.   
_“You’ve grown up nice, boy. Coming to take ya mother’s place?”_   
The man had already been marked before this point.   
Those words had only served as a trigger for Levi.   
Now Levi was standing over the fallen, beaten man. His breath coming fast and eyes open wide. He felt primal and strong. Nothing, nothing was beyond him now.   
This… Power he felt, was this what Kenny had talked about so often? Levi had naively thought perhaps that he had just meant physical strength but this… This was something else. Something beyond what Levi could put into words.   
Hand still gripping the man’s shirt, Levi glanced up, looking for his mentor.   
Kenny would be pleased, wouldn’t he?   
So many people had gathered… So many staring in shock, in fear. Others in it purely for the show of it, craving the entertainment. It took Levi a few moments before he finally saw Kenny.   
And when he did… All that fire inside seemed immediately extinguished.   
Kenny was not watching him proudly.   
He wasn’t watching at all.  
He’d turned his back and was walking away.   
Levi blinked, trying to make sense of this.   
His hand let go of the bundled shirt in his fist, letting the man’s head fall heavily to the ground with a sick crack.   
Levi didn’t hear it. Just like he couldn’t hear the roar of noise around him. Shouts demanding that he finish the man off. Screams of fear, asking frantically for someone to call the Military Police. So much other noise besides. Levi had gone deaf to it. Blind to everything and everyone. All he could see was the back of the man who’d raised him as it disappeared into the crowd, swallowed up by the streets of the Underground. 

_I’m alone._  
There was no panic to this simple shattering thought. Levi simply accepted it. There was no point going after Kenny. Somewhere in the back of his head, he’d known this day would come. Eventually Kenny would leave him. Kenny had made it clear enough times. He only kept Levi around because he felt bad for what happened to Levi’s mother. It was a debt he owed to her. 

Levi’s head bowed as he stepped away from the beaten man.   
The crowd parted as Levi moved through it silently. Whispers followed him, but no one attempted to stop him.   
They’d seen what he was capable of. In outward appearance, he was just a small boy. In reality… He was dangerous. 

Levi’s eyes stung slightly but he rubbed at them once and the feeling passed. He’d learnt to control his tears already.   
Tears held no purpose. They fixed nothing.   
Another lesson from Kenny.   
As Levi walked with his head down, not looking nor caring where he was going, he recalled this particular lesson as means to focus himself. 

No more than a week since Kenny had taken Levi away from the room his mother had died in. And once again Levi had been curled in a ball on the floor at the foot of Kenny’s bed. He’d refused to share with Kenny, no matter how much he craved the warmth of another person. He couldn’t stand that it was never going to be his mother again.   
The past few nights Levi had started crying in his sleep. The emotions the child held bottled up within the day spilling out while he slept. That night he woke himself up with it. And he woke Kenny.   
“What ya crying for?”   
Levi hadn’t answered, too busy trying to push the tears back in before more spilled out.   
“You crying for your mother?”   
More silence.   
“Well don’t. There’s no damn point to it. Crying ain’t gonna bring her back. You could cry yourself fucking dry and it won’t change a thing.”   
Levi sat up, blinking back the last remains of tears. “Maybe I’m crying ‘cause I’m cold.” He replied, jutting his chin defiantly.  
“Well, that’s pointless too.” Kenny said. “Crying won’t solve that, but going and getting yourself a blanket will.”   
Levi tipped his head to the side, wondering why this hadn’t occurred to him.   
Kenny laid back down. “Bottom drawer. Help yourself. And quit fucking crying.” 

It had been a valuable lesson.   
Either the problem was solvable or unsolvable. Either way, you just had to get on with it.   
Even so. Levi felt numb, knowing that when the emotions would finally hit him, they’d be overwhelming. He had to keep them held back.

~

Levi kept walking without direction. Tiredness started to creep up on him but he didn’t stop, unsure where to go. He considered heading to the rooms he and Kenny had last shared. But he knew he had no means to afford it, not even for a night.   
Levi’s mind traced over all the places he and Kenny had stayed over the few years.   
Some places… Levi wouldn’t have to pay. They were just places to rest your head a few hours. That was all he needed. That was all.   
But he’d forgotten. When he’d last been to any of these places he’d been with Kenny. They’d taken it in turns to sleep. Because it didn’t matter how strong you were, how powerful or quick or clever you were. In sleep everyone is defenseless to whatever wicked may lurk. If you were lucky you were only robbed. Levi had nothing to steal, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think that would mean he’d be spared.   
Avoiding the very areas he’d begun to seek, Levi continued to stick to the streets that ran off from the main part of town.   
He settled at a closed up doorway of a store, curling up into it, trying to keep himself hidden from prying prowling threats.  
He closed his eyes while his hand gripped tightly onto the handle of his knife, ready to strike. He tried to get some version of sleep.   
Every sound fluttered his eyelids open again, every movement he sensed made him sit up straight and look around him.   
Eventually he heard shouting not too far from him. Tiredness fed paranoia, convinced it was someone coming for him. Levi got to his feet and ran with what little energy he still had. 

He couldn’t stop, couldn’t sleep.   
Shit.  
This wasn’t a problem Levi had time to waste on figuring out.   
He just had to keep moving for now. 

~

Levi wasn’t sure how he was still going. He was so tired he felt dizzy and so hungry he felt sick. But he had to keep moving, didn’t he? If he stopped, he might sleep. If he slept… Well. He’d been over this all the previous night hadn’t he? 

Eventually his feet took him to a quieter part of town. Quiet enough that his head stopped throbbing so much.   
With effort he lifted his head and saw a small group of children, roughly his own age. All huddled together, they seemed to be whispering about something. Telling secrets? Talking about things they shouldn’t be talking about? Levi didn’t know. He’d never actually spent any time around other children.   
He realised he had no idea how to approach them, what to say or anything. Here was his chance for some simple companionship and he didn’t even know where to start. He continued past them. He was in no mood and no state to attempt social interaction. 

Levi sat down heavily at the bottom of some steps. A nagging voice in his head reminded him that he’d resolved not to stop lest his weariness overcome him, but it faded to static in his brain soon enough.   
The other kids couldn’t mean him ill, could they? It was adults you had to worry about. Wasn’t it?  
But then again… What was it he’d been told?   
“Trust no one. Not even me. Especially not me.”   
Levi was strong enough to admit his own weaknesses. And the fact that he missed the man who’d said that, the man who’d left him without a word or a second glance, he knew that was a weakness. But it didn’t change the fact. As harsh and as hard as he had been, Kenny was all Levi had known.   
Except…  
His thoughts drifted to earlier years, warmer years, safer years and he knew he shouldn’t but… 

Levi didn’t realise he’d closed his eyes until someone tapping his shoulder made his eyes snap open again. He jolted, sitting up immediately alert. His hand went to the knife slipped into his belt, ready to draw it.   
But instead of a harsh face and bad intentions, Levi was greeted with something very different. Soft features and a careful, worried frown. A blonde head tilted and big brown eyes looking over him.   
Levi quickly realised the person who’d startled him back awake was a young girl, possibly a year or so younger than he was. Her hand was still on his shoulder. Levi had an urge to tell her to get off but something stopped him. There was no malice or ill-intent to the way her hand was on him. It was gentle, caring.   
“Are you lost?” The girl asked, her big dark eyes blinking fast.   
Levi just stared at her. His eyes briefly scanning over the girl and her clothes. Her hair looked clean and neatly brushed. Her dress was simple but in good condition. She certainly looked in a better state than the other kids Levi had just seen.  
“Oh!” She said, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry… Can you talk?”   
It was the kind of question that from someone else would be a snide taunt. But from her… It was genuine concern.   
Levi was sure he’d never encountered anyone like this before. He was almost too shocked to respond, but realising that a lack of response would likely only concern her more, Levi nodded. “Yes.” He said, quietly. “Yes I can talk. I was just-” His sentence was cut off as an unsightly yawn took advantage of his open mouth to escape.   
The girl giggled. “You do look tired. If you’re tired, you should sleep. Did you not get enough sleep last night?”   
Levi shook his head. “I didn’t get any.” He admitted.   
The girl stared at him with those wide eyes. “Why not? You need to sleep!”   
Levi sighed, looking away from her. This girl was far too innocent to be living here. He wondered if there was any way of getting her out before it was too late. “There… Wasn’t anywhere safe for me to sleep.” Levi said, not sure why he was admitting all this so easily.   
“Oh.” The girl replied, her voice bright again. “I understand now. Well. You can sleep here if you want? I’m not going anywhere, so you’ll be safe!”   
Levi looked at her again. This time carefully studying her. Did she really understand what she was offering? She was offering Levi protection while he slept. Did she know what that meant?   
To his further surprise the girl stuck out her hand to him. “I’m Elsi, by the way. Elsi Krane. What’s your name?”   
Levi looked down at her hand then tentatively shook it. “I’m… Levi.”   
Elsi tipped her head, smiling. “Levi… What?”   
“Just. Just Levi.” He said, looking away nervously. He wondered what further questions this might lead to.   
“Oh! Okay.” Elsi said brightly, surprising him once again. “Nice to meet you, Levi.”   
And finally Levi allowed himself a small smile. “You too, Elsi.” 

At first Levi leant against the wall and closed his eyes, but Elsi quickly wrapped her arm around him, guiding him to rest his head on her shoulder. “I’m much more comfortable than a brick wall. You’ll get sore like that!”   
Despite how much she talked Levi had to admit he liked her. 

Levi was vaguely aware of Elsi’s hand brushing through his hair, almost as if she was stroking him like a cat.   
It was incredibly soothing.   
He didn’t know how long he actually slept for but it felt like a while, at least.   
And then the sweet calmness was shattered in little more than an instant. 

The first thing that made him aware that something was wrong, something had changed, was that he heard heavy footsteps, as if they were running.   
And then a loudly shrieking grown up female voice.   
“Elsi!”   
Levi opened his eyes a little as Elsi shifted forward. She didn’t seem at all alarmed or concerned by the panic in the woman’s voice.   
“Mama! Sorry I didn’t get home to help with-” Elsi was cut off as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled roughly into a standing position, dragged away from Levi.   
Levi had thankfully been awake enough by this point that he was able to prevent himself from falling to the ground.   
He looked up, and saw the woman staring down at him. Horror and fear in her eyes.   
She was holding Elsi close as if the girl needed protecting.   
Protecting from me?   
Elsi just looked confused and upset that her mother had grabbed her so roughly with no explanation. 

“You stay away from my daughter.” The mother said darkly.   
Levi was confused. What had he done wrong?   
“Mama!” Elsi protested. “Levi’s nice, he was just tired. He didn’t have any place to sleep last night so I-”  
“He’s not a nice boy, Elsi. He’s dangerous.”   
Oh.  
Now it dawned on him. As the mother continued to glare down at him, he understood.  
She’d seen him yesterday.   
In that fight.   
She’d seen what he was capable of.   
He supposed she had a right to fear for her daughter, if she didn’t understand what that fight was about.   
Levi bowed his head. And as he did he heard scuffled footsteps heading away. 

“But mama! I don’t understand, he wasn’t mean, he was just-”  
“I’ll explain later Elsi, just promise me you won’t go near him again, understood?” 

It’d been nice having someone his own age there looking after him. He’d never wanted it or had the urge to seek out companionship but none the less, it had felt nice.   
Even if it had only been for a short time. 

~

The day had well and truly started and those who worked were busy getting on. Those who begged were set up, working at looking as pitiful as possible.   
Tired and hungry as he was, Levi was not willing to stoop to that level. He would fend for himself somehow. He just needed to piece together the things Kenny had taught him until he finally came to the right answer… He was aware that lack of sleep and lack of food and water was starting to get to him, clouding his brain.   
It must have been pure luck that he walked directly into a man carrying a tray of bread, nearly toppling them both.   
Levi steadied himself quickly while the baker wobbled unsteadily, the laden tray throwing off his balance further.  
Levi saw the chance so neatly laid before him. Taking advantage of the man’s distraction, he darted past the man. He swiped a hand out, grabbing one of the breads. Finding a little energy left in him he took off at speed, the angry shouts of the man fading into insignificance as he ran.  
He had food. He’d accomplished something without guidance from anyone else.   
It became suddenly clear to Levi, though perhaps it had been a thought in the back of his head since the day before.   
He could do this.  
He could survive.  
He just had to trust his own instincts. Grab the opportunities as they presented themselves.   
That was the key. 

Levi found a little dark back alley. And here he crouched far enough into the shadows to hide himself, but not so far that he denied himself a possible exit.   
Here he ate the bread, ravenously. Biting, tearing, swallowing fast and biting the next piece before the last was barely down.   
Anyone who saw would be likely to wonder if it were truly a child they were seeing not a wild animal.   
Levi was so focused on his first meal in over half a day he almost spat out his mouthful when a sudden noise punctuated the still alleyway.   
On immediate alert Levi looked up with narrowed, dangerous eyes. His teeth were gritted and bared. One hand instinctively went to the stashed his knife in his belt while the other hand gripped his precious food all the tighter. 

The noise repeated and Levi sighed. Scolding himself for being too jumpy.   
A small black cat jumped down from the barrel it’d perched on, tail swishing gracefully as it landed.  
It edged close to Levi hesitantly. It sniffed gently at the air and cocked its head.   
Then it came closer and meowed softly again.   
Levi frowned.   
“Can’t have this, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Levi said, pulling the half eaten bread closer to himself. “I don’t know how long you’ve had to wait, but you gotta steal your own food if you want it.”   
The cat meowed again, this time placing its front paws on Levi’s leg.   
Then it jumped up onto his lap. Padding just a little it finally curled up and promptly fell asleep, its purrs vibrating against Levi’s leg.   
Levi just stared down at the creature.   
“What the-?”   
Levi sighed, resigned. “Fine, fine. Stay there for now. But when I gotta move you’re outta here, got it?”   
The cat continued sleeping.   
Levi shook his head, biting into his bread once again.  
His spare hand reached out and gently stroked the cat’s head as he finished eating. 

~

He didn’t sleep but he did rest there a while, the presence of another life reassuring him. Even if or perhaps because it was an animal that he shared his company with.   
The cat demanded nothing of him. He had nothing to prove to it.   
It was… A refreshing change. 

_“What in the fuck was that?”_  
Levi scowled, looking up at Kenny with narrowed eyes.   
They were in the yard for the tavern the two of them had spent the past week staying in. Kenny was sat leaning against one of the tables while Levi stood, having just retrieved his blade from one of the other tables that was propped against the wall.   
“Gimmie that look all ya want kid, that shit was lousy and you know it.”   
Levi’s hands curled into tight fists. He was this close, this close to stamping his foot in frustration. But that was childish act born of childish impulses and he knew that was not something Kenny would put up with.   
He was not a child. He could prove it. He could stand up to Kenny and show him what he could do.   
Levi took a few decisive steps forward. his eyes still fixed on the older man.   
Kenny was chuckling. He was laughing at Levi and that only made him angrier.   
“If I’m lousy it’s because I’ve got a shitty teacher!” Levi snapped.   
His voice came out a little shriller than he’d hoped but he’d got his point across.   
Kenny stopped laughing, raising an eyebrow. He smiled almost, almost approvingly.   
“Alright.” Kenny said, getting to his feet. “Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” 

Levi closed his eyes. What had Kenny been trying to teach him that time?   
Oh. Right. How to throw a knife. Levi hadn’t seen the point. Why throw a weapon? When Levi had questioned him, Kenny had smacked him around the back of the head. 

_“You wanna survive? You use everything you have. Your only chance involves throwing away your weapon? You better make damn fucking sure it’s gonna take someone down. Or at least slow em. Show me again, no pissin around this time.”_

His jaw clenched as he remembered again. Kenny wasn’t here anymore.  
Kenny had left him.   
He’d left him the moment Levi had proven he could survive. The moment he gained the power Kenny had talked about so often. Levi had strived and struggled and failed and failed to grasp what Kenny had meant, what he had wanted and now-  
Now. At the point when Levi had assumed, had thought would’ve been when he would receive praise, real praise and Kenny would treat him as an equal… Now he was alone.   
All he’d wanted was for Kenny to look at him as something other than a bratty kid, a burden.   
If he’d known this would be the result of pushing himself, of succeeding… Maybe he wouldn’t have tried so hard.   
“What’s the point of having this… Power?”   
The cat on Levi’s lap stirred, looked up at him and meowed. Levi reached down and rubbed the cat’s ear as it settled back down and fell asleep again. 

In the end Levi did sleep a little. The cat made him feel oddly safe. He figured between them they both had sharp enough senses to wake up should danger present itself.   
Sure enough, the moment someone came near the entrance to the alleyway the cat was awake. It nudged Levi’s hand where he’d placed it on the cat’s back.   
He was already awake when the cat hopped off his lap. Immediately he was alert.   
Getting to his feet, Levi’s hand reached once again for the knife at his waist. Muscles tensed just enough to be able to move into action at the smallest hint it needed. One foot in front of the other, ready to run. He watched with narrowed wary eyes as the figure came closer. 

What came into view was one of the kids Levi had seen earlier that morning.   
Taller than Levi and likely a couple of years older, the boy stood with a stance that suggested extreme and potentially unfounded confidence in himself. Legs evenly spread and with fists resting on his hips, the boy jutted his chin as he grinned at Levi.   
Levi judged it would take approximately a second to topple the kid and get past him. Very little effort involved, all he’d have to do was kick out one of his legs from under him. 

“Hey! You’re the kid that took out that old man yesterday, huh?” 

Levi sighed. His hand remained at his belt but otherwise he allowed himself to relax. A little.   
“Who wants to know?” He replied.  
Something else Kenny had taught him: never be the one to give your identity first. 

The older boy laughed, throwing back his head dramatically.   
“Like to do things proper, huh?” He stepped forward and offered out his hand. “Name’s Park.”   
Levi looked at the hand offered.   
It was covered in mud, likely from the games Levi had seen the kids playing earlier.  
Levi wrinkled his nose. “Your hand’s are dirty…”   
“Oh!” Park pulled the hand back and wiped it on his equally filthy trousers. “Yeah, sorry bout that. It ain’t nothing too gross, promise!” He stuck his hand out again, with a hopeful look and a smile on his face.   
Levi still didn’t want to shake this boys hand.   
Park shrugged as he pulled his hand back again. “Look. I run me a little gang of street kids. There ain’t many of us, but we handle ourselves alright. Belle told me she saw you yesterday, said it’d be worth me talking to ya. We could really do with having you join our gang you know? Help us show some of those stinking grown ups we ain’t gonna put up with their crap anymore.” 

Levi noticed the boy’s cheeks went pink when he said ‘crap’. Clearly he wasn’t used to swearing. Especially if he blushed when he only said something like ‘crap’. 

Levi looked the boy over carefully.   
He considered it.   
He’d probably be better off if he was with other people. Safer, more likely to get food and shelter. But…  
Levi shook his head. “No thanks.”   
Park blinked at him. “W-what? Why?”   
Levi shrugged as he walked past him. “I’m fine alone.”   
“Hey! If it’s because you don’t like takin orders, that’s fine!” Park turned as Levi began to leave the alley. Park laughed. “I’d happily step down and let you lead if that’s what you want y’know?”   
Park reached out, his hand laying on Levi’s shoulder.  
Levi immediately smacked the hand away. Park stared at him, wide eyed, before looking at his hand. It was bright red where Levi had smacked him. Tears sprung to his eyes. Just another indication that this boy was still childish. Be he older than Levi or not.   
“I’m no leader.” Levi said, calmly.  
The older boy didn’t try to stop him a second time. 

~

The hours passed and Levi knew he had to find some kind of place to settle.   
He’d chosen not to stay with others, even though it had been offered. He still stood by that decision. But it did mean that while it made many things easier for him, at the same time it made it so much harder too. 

Not least the fact that once again he was facing another night with nowhere to rest. 

He kept wandering. 

Levi hadn’t noticed how quiet it had gotten, not at first. The noise of the Underground was such a constant companion surely Levi should’ve realised immediately. But then again any sound can become background if you get used to it. 

Levi stopped, looking up for the first time in hours.   
For all outward appearances, this was just another part of the Underground. But there was something…  
“Deserted?” Levi took a few cautious steps further in.  
No doubt about it. There was no one on the street ahead of him, none down the alley to his side. All the windows were dark and empty.   
Levi looked around a little more, uncomprehending just what he’d stumbled upon. While every other part of the Underground he’d ever seen were constantly bustling, how was it that this place was so utterly empty?   
A few more slow turns as he walked further finally gave him his answer.   
No staircase.   
There was no access to the above. In all the places he’d been, Levi had always been aware of the locations of those stairways to the world above. Although he knew the difficulty of even getting the money together to pay your way up, plus the knowledge that you’d be sent back down the moment the Military Police figured out you were there, the presence of them had always been felt.   
But here… It must’ve been the furthest place they’d dug from any access point. Which was likely why it was now the way it was.  
There was no business for those who held the stairway toll. And this far out it would be hard to keep many businesses going with the distance from many supplies. 

It was as dangerous as anywhere, being out here this isolated but Levi figured… Better to be somewhere quiet where you can hear a pin drop a mile away. Certainly preferable to holing up in the middle of town where you had to strain just to hear yourself think. 

An old tavern. A trapdoor that Levi managed to pull up and wedge open.   
It was dark but there was a lamp down there at least. The place was empty but for the shelves that Levi supposed had stored whatever supplies they had managed to keep.   
The space was small but enough for Levi. And it was dry. He’d find ways to keep warm later.   
It was in this relative version of safety that Levi laid down finally. He pulled his knife out from his belt and clutched it tightly.   
As he drifted he began to let his mind wander. 

If this was his life now, what was he supposed to do with it? He’d lost his mentor, his only companion and along with him, his purpose. Everything he’d done, he’d done to prove himself to Kenny. All he’d ever wanted…  
What did that mean for him now? He was alone, so what did any of it mean? What was he supposed to do?

It came to him so very simply.  
He was on his own now. The only person he needed to prove himself to, the only person he had to live for, was himself.   
So.   
What was it he wanted? 

Levi drifted deeper into sleep. And with it, he began to dream. Still half in the waking world the dreams melded with memories.  
Memories he’d buried within himself, not wanting Kenny to see them.  
Memories of his mother.   
_“We’re getting out of here one day Levi, I promise.”_

He had his answer, he knew what he wanted. 

“Leave the Underground.” He muttered, sleepily. “Live… Up top.”   
And finally after over a day of struggle, Levi fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this series truly gets started... The scene at the start picks up from the scene briefly shown in chapter 69 of the manga.   
> It's actually the scene that made me want to start writing this in the first place.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Levi's life in the Underground.   
> We see him struggling and prevailing. Showing his strengths, along with his weaknesses. Forming bonds.   
> And making uneasy acquaintances.   
> He's learnt to survive. But Levi still has a lot to learn.

A month had gone by since Kenny left, and Levi was just about managing to keep a life for himself going.   
Every morning he woke early as best he knew. It wasn’t as if it ever became light Underground, and it was even worse as Levi had set himself up in a basement. His internal body clock seemed to keep regular time though.   
He would get up and wash in the kitchen sink upstairs. Dress in clothes he’d washed and left to dry the night before.   
Then, slinging a bag over his shoulder he would venture into town. Thus far Levi had done well, always leaving early enough so that no one saw where he came from.   
And then the job of surviving would come in.   
Levi had spent a careful few days watching the various habits of the people in the towns. He knew now that if he wanted fruit, he had only to wait until the daughter was put in charge of the stall. After that it would only be a matter of time until the girl would get talking to a particular boy and become distracted enough for Levi to swipe a few things and get away unnoticed.   
Bread was harder but he’d figured out his own methods. He’d taken to slipping into the bakery and waiting until a new loaf came out. Once again, distractions worked. Everyone would be falling over themselves to get the newest offering, so Levi was free for a few precious moments to grab the still perfectly good albeit a little older bread rolls further away.   
Most things Levi had figured out ways to get what he needed. Sometimes it would take a little waiting, but he knew it was cleaner to get by unnoticed, rather than draw attention to yourself and draw suspicion on you wherever you went.   
Bitterly he would think about how Kenny had been all about attention. He’d probably prefer if Levi made a scene and got a name for himself.   
Levi didn’t want that.   
People already knew him from the fight.   
That was enough. It meant people didn’t question him so much. He didn’t need businesses shooing him away so he wouldn’t even have a chance at getting fed.  
It happened quite often in those early days. Levi would be wandering the streets, trying to go unnoticed, and then something would catch his eye or drift into his ear.   
A glimpse of a coat.   
A hint of a laugh.   
A certain heaviness to someone’s footfall.   
And crazy as it was, Levi would look up and look around for the source. His heart would beat rapidly, his mind and emotions a hopeless mess of confusion. Certain just for a moment that it was Kenny. Kenny had returned to the Underground, of course he had. He had business down here. Maybe, if he saw Levi…  
But did Levi really want to go with him? If it was him, would he really want to go back? He had his independence now, he could fend for himself. And it wasn’t as if Kenny had given him any real stability. Who knew when Kenny would decide to just up and leave again.   
Of course, it was never Kenny anyway. No matter how similar. No matter how many times Levi looked up, looked around or even followed a trail. It was never Kenny.   
In the evenings, Levi would head back. Careful as always about making sure no one figured where he was going.   
Nights would be spent making any adjustments that may be needed to make the place more comfortable. Bringing down extra blankets, storing the food he’d got. If he had some left over and if it was the kind that could be kept without spoiling.   
And then he would clean the space he slept in. Always thorough. Dusting, then sweeping then heading up above to prop the trapdoor wider to let the place air. In such a small space, disturbed dust could just as easily cause harm than if it were left untouched.   
Then his clothes would be washed and he’d wash himself once again, making sure to wash his hair now. His clothes would be left to dry and he would head down to bed.   
~  
He saw Elsi again not long after their first meeting.   
Levi had been following a cart packed full of meat, something he knew was a rarity. He was waiting for a moment when the driver was distracted so he could jump up, grab some and jump back off again. He’d happily call it a day if he managed this score of food.   
The cart stopped and Levi scurried on. He grabbed what he could and jumped down. Quick and smooth as a cat.  
The cart moved on, none the wiser of its lighter load. And Levi allowed himself a feeling of pride as he looked at his full arms.   
“Levi!” A cheery voice made him look up, clutching his prize tighter to his chest.   
His eyes immediately fell on Elsi.   
And it was strange. For a moment he felt ashamed. The sweet girl who’d allowed him rest and she’d been forced to witness theft.   
Why did he feel such a want to shield her from the truths of the Underground? Was it that he sensed she didn’t belong here?   
He looked away, making to run. He remembered how the girls’ mother had reacted to him. He didn’t want to get her in trouble.   
But Elsi persisted in following him, asking him if he’d stolen the meat just now.  
“Yes.” Levi said.   
“Oh. Okay. I guess because you don’t have money?”   
Levi nodded.   
“That’s okay, you’ll figure out how to get money and then you’ll be able to pay for things, right?”   
It was so simple in her view.

They ended up spending the day together. Walking around, sitting on steps until they got moved along. They shared the stolen goods. Levi surprised himself in deciding it was better like that.   
Right at the end of the day, when Elsi said she’d best get home for dinner, she said something strange just before she left.  
“Something tells me you need someone looking after you, Levi.”  
Levi tried to protest this, but Elsi was already gone.   
From then Elsi became a typical, if not completely consistent part of Levi’s life.   
It was nice. Having someone his own age around… It was nice.   
~  
As was usual Levi settled on his bed, finding himself still quite awake. Occasionally he wondered when his sleeping habits had become so bad… He remembered a time when he’d slept soundly, not wanting to wake in the mornings.   
That felt like a long time ago now though.   
He found himself thinking of his latest encounter with Elsi earlier that day.   
He’d been eating an apple while walking down the streets. He’d managed to get two but not much else that day, so he was eating it slowly.   
Elsi had been coming the other way, her arms heavy with folds of material stacked too high.   
Inevitably, they collided.   
Material fell and became dusty and wrinkled, but it was obvious that Elsi cared nothing for that. Her smiling eyes welled as she realised Levi had dropped the apple in his surprise.   
“I- it’s fine!” Levi insisted flustered and alarmed that Elsi looked like she was going to cry.   
He didn’t know what he was supposed to do when girls cried. You couldn’t tell them not to, surely? Especially not someone like Elsi, but then what should he do?   
“I- I have another!” Levi said, showing Elsi the unsoiled apple in an attempt to stop her from getting upset.   
Elsi shook her head, frowning a little. She grabbed the apple in Levi’s hand and pushed it back into his bag.   
Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him along the way she’d been heading.  
It took her a few moments to remember the crumpled and dirty sheets of material. But then they were hurriedly retrieved and bundled under Elsi’s arm.   
Elsi’s house wasn’t far away and they reached it in a few minutes.   
Levi hesitated at the door, unsure if this was really okay. Elsi grabbed his hand again and pulled him inside.  
“That was your lunch, Levi?” Elsi demanded as she sat him down at her kitchen table.   
Levi was too busy looking around, wide eyed. He’d tried to stop Elsi from bringing him inside, saying he didn’t want to cause trouble for her.   
Even after Elsi smiled and assured her mother wasn’t around to kick him out, Levi was no less fidgety.   
“Levi?” Elsi prompted.   
“Erm… Actually. It was breakfast… And. Lunch.”   
Elsi sighed, almost sounded exasperated. It sounded kind of funny on someone so young.   
She set out a plate in front of Levi, and set many things in the centre of the table.   
A whole loaf of bread, fresh. Butter. More fruit than Levi knew the names of. A small selection of meats.   
Elsi sat beside him. “Help yourself.” She said, casually. “Go on.”   
He ate fast, but Elsi didn’t seem to mind and she didn’t stop him from going for seconds.   
When Elsi offered tea, Levi’s eyes got wide.   
Elsi giggled. “I take that as a yes then, huh?”   
Levi knew he should leave soon, but he didn’t want to. As much as he didn’t want to deal with Elsi’s mother again, he didn’t want to leave this safe, warm environment he’d accidentally found himself in.   
Elsi was brushing off the dirt and refolding the material she’d been carrying. “Mum’s gonna teach me to sew, then I can start making myself clothes. Maybe I can make you something Levi, what’d you think?”   
When Elsi looked up Levi had wandered over the other side of the room, to the small but well stocked bookcase.   
He ran his hand slowly over the spines, intrigued by them.   
“You read much, Levi?”   
Levi shook his head.   
And then Elsi had picked up one of the books, one with a dark green cover, and pressed it into Levi’s hand.   
“Try that one. I think you’ll like it.”   
A call had come from the backdoor, signalling the mothers return.   
Hurried out of the front door, Levi had ran so as not to get Elsi into trouble for her kindness.   
~  
Now Levi sat with the book in his lap, running his hand over the plain, smooth cover.   
Kenny had never bothered teaching things like reading and writing, so all Levi’s knowledge of it had been from the teachings of his mother.   
He opened the first page and felt immediately overwhelmed. The words were small and close. He looked to the first word on the top of the page and couldn’t understand at first glance. Anger and annoyance at himself for not understanding made him close the book with a slam, his cheeks and head feeling hot with embarrassment. He nearly threw the book out of hatred at it making him feel stupid.   
Then, pausing a moment and finding his breath short and chest tight, he pulled the book close, remembering it had been a gift.   
From Elsi.  
From the strange girl who… For some reason, cared for him without question.   
Levi closed his eyes.  
His mothers patient voice came back to him.   
“Now, Levi, don’t just say ‘I can’t’ without even trying.”   
“But I-“  
“Just. Try. Nice and slow. One letter at a time if you need to.”   
He opened the book again.   
His finger on the first letter of the first word, he concentrated.   
“O… M… No. Uh… Um. N! O, n. C? E. On, ce… Once?”   
Levi closed his eyes, nodded, just a little bit proud of himself.   
Slowly, he remembered how fun it had been, learning to read once he’d got the hang of it.   
He didn’t mind if he had to read whole sentences over again, just to understand it. He sat back and allowed himself to get lost in the story.   
~  
You can keep your head down as much as you want but, as Levi found, sometimes trouble is just determined to find you anyway.   
He guessed part of that was that he saw no reason to engage with others. And when they insisted on engaging, he saw no reason he should have to be polite. 

It seemed that even though some time had passed, people still held onto that memory of Levi’s fight with the older man. He’d even heard some colourful variations. His name had crossed over into the land of rumour and legend.   
Not that Levi took one bit of notice, violently shrugging away any attempts to mention it to him. But still, he heard it.   
Yet another small gang of kids, thinking that banding together might make them a force against adults. Yet another gang hoping to recruit Levi, and give themselves the one true edge that might get them the end they sought.   
Levi treated them the same as he did any other offer.   
A cold stare and a blunt “No.” And then he walked around them to carry on his way.   
Levi could hear them as he kept walking. Still yelling at him telling him to come back, to face them. Five against one? Were they crazy? As if he was gonna put himself in that situation.   
“Little shit! You think you can get away that fucking easy?”   
Something whizzed past his head, shocking Levi for a second. Before he could pause to figure out what it was, something hit him sharply on the back of the head.   
Levi stopped walking and slowly, slowly raised his hand to his head. Bringing his hand in front of his face. He felt a moment of unsteadiness as his eyes took in the spots of red on his fingers. A stone?   
A fucking stone?   
That cowardly brat had thrown a fucking stone at him? Levi turned around slowly.   
He registered the looks of fear that settled on the faces of the four followers. Each stepped back, one reaching out their hand to their leader. “L- look just leave him alright? Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”   
Their lead was not as smart as them though. He was grinning, pleased to get a rise out of Levi it seemed. He looked smug as Levi walked back to him.  
“Yeah. That’s it. Come back here and let us show you what we-“ 

A simple, easy blow. A punch to the face and the kid nearly fell backwards. Only the fact that one of his followers was behind to catch him kept him on his feet. Levi kept his eyes on the kids face, watched as it transformed from shock into anger. He thought he saw the kids’ lips move, perhaps cursing him, perhaps calling his gang to attack. Whatever it was, Levi didn’t hear it. His mind was focused.   
You want a fight?   
You got it.  
He was never sure if these words left his mouth or if he only thought them. One kid ran off immediately. A coward, yes, but smart enough to assess the situation.   
Two came at Levi from either side. It took mere glances to each side, he could tell which would get to him first and which was more likely to actually land a hit.   
The nearest went down as Levi spun around, kicking both legs out from under the weaker attacker. The second he grabbed by the arm, twisting it and throwing him towards the already fallen friend. The fourth pulled back the leader, aiming to protect him it seemed. All it took was a simple push. It was embarrassing, actually. These kids had no idea how to fight, how the hell did they manage to survive?   
The leader was a different story, at least. Launching himself at Levi, he finally showed the true reason why he was the leader of this pathetic little gang.   
But still, it ended just the same. The bully leader on the floor on his back. A finger or two possibly broken, clothes torn and grazes softly bleeding. His face a picture of bruises.   
Levi crouching over him, grabbing his hair, snarling down at him. A bruise to his cheek, a cut to his cheek and knuckles seeping blood. He reached for his knife, gripping it tightly as he pressed the tip beneath the boys chin. “Shit!” The boy huffed, weakly. “Please. No. Please. Please don’t kill me. Fuck, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t-“   
Levi pressed the blade close enough to draw blood. Then he pulled back. Letting go of the boy’s hair he straightened up, getting to his feet. “Stay out of my fucking way.” Levi said, his voice low and dark. He stood over the boy and glanced over him, seeing the boy had wet himself. Probably when Levi had drawn his knife. “Pathetic.” He muttered, slipping his knife back in his belt. Levi turned and began walking away, shrugging his jacket back onto his shoulders where it had slipped down.   
He stopped, abruptly when he caught sight of a familiar face.   
In those few moments, his heart stopped.  
Elsi. Her lips parted slightly, fingers just barely touching them. Those dark eyes… Wide and staring… Could he see fear buried in them?   
She’d seen him, seen what he’d done. And now she saw him, truly for what he was. Her mother had been right all along. He was dangerous.   
He could see the next few moments play out before him. Tears would well in those eyes, a look of betrayal would fall over that face. And then Elsi would turn, run away from him.   
And then it began. Tears welled up, misting Elsi’s eyes. Levi closed his own, bowing his head. He couldn’t watch Elsi run away from him. Picturing it was hard enough.   
But then he felt a sudden warmth as arms wrapped around him, pulled him close.   
“Levi… You. You scared me.”   
The words were like a knife to his heart. “I’m so sorry.” His own words were barely a whisper.  
“I thought- I saw you go down and- I thought he was going to seriously hurt you, I mean… I was scared he was going to break something but you got up and- you’re okay?”   
Levi’s eyes snapped open as Elsi’s words became clearer.   
She was saying… She hadn’t feared him? She’d feared him… Being hurt? “Y- you’re not? Scared of me now?”   
Elsi shook her head, her hair tickling against Levi’s cheek. “I could never fear you, Levi.” She pulled back then her fingers glancing over the bruises to Levi’s face. “You’re hurt, I can help you.”   
Levi winced, reaching to the back of his head. “Umm… Might need this looking at first…” Blood showed on his fingers again and Elsi looked in shock.   
She looked up, meeting Levi’s eyes. Surprisingly, she smiled. “Levi… You’d make a girl sick with worry.” 

As she walked him back to her house, Levi couldn’t help stealing glances at her.   
She accepted him. Completely. Even the dangerous part of him that her mother had seen and sought to protect Elsi from. Even this Elsi accepted and still wanted to be around him. Wanted to help him. He’d never considered wanting approval from anyone (except, of course, Kenny. But Levi did his best to keep his mind from him when he could). Levi didn’t care what others thought of him. If they didn’t notice him that worked for him. If they pitied him, let them, he knew how to take care of himself. If they feared him, good, that should mean they stayed out of his way.   
But. This girl, who’d let him sleep when he’d needed it most. Somehow he cared what she thought. Even going as far as trying to hide this part of himself from her. But now she’d seen it. She’s seen the violent, volatile and wild side of him.   
And all that was on Elsi’s mind was making sure he wasn’t hurt.  
The relief was overwhelming.   
He shocked them both by being the one to take Elsi’s hand this time.   
~  
Another day, not so long after the fight, Levi sat down heavily on the bottom step of a short stairway.   
He’d gotten cocky and, consequentially he’d gotten noticed.   
He wasn’t that good that he could be cocky and get away with it. Not yet anyway.   
Leaning back against the side of the stairway, Levi closed his eyes. He considered the idea of heading home now. Admitting defeat and simply seeking shelter. His already painfully empty stomach tightened at the idea. He’d been doing his best to ignore it, to shut it out but this wasn’t something Kenny had taught him to deal with. He’d experienced this only once before.

Levi could feel himself slipping back to then. To that time. His mind growing clouded as he remembered that room. That room that had been the source of so much comfort and happiness, but had turned cold and sour. The figure on the bed wasn’t his mother, it was the manifestation of the illness that had taken her. And so, Levi had pressed himself into the corner, as far away from it as he could. Until his little strength gave out and he simply sat there. It felt like there was something gnawing in his stomach, consuming him while it had no other sustenance. 

He hadn’t gone without food quite so long as that yet, but the memory served to remind him what lay ahead. 

He felt something soft brush against his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw a cat.   
Could’ve been any cat. So many strays of varying species lived Underground, after all. But… He got the distinct feeing… This wasn’t just any cat. They’d met before. Levi offered his hand out to the cat, letting it rub against him, slinking back and forth around him.   
“Sorry, nothing to spare today.” Levi said, quietly. 

“So you’re good with animals too?”   
Levi jumped to his feet as a voice sounded from above him. Instinct sent his hand to his belt, ready to grab his knife.   
At the top of the stairway there was a man, leaning on the top wall. He cut an unassuming figure. The kind you’d see and dismiss every day. Average height, average build, pleasant enough face. The simple clothes of the average man which meant there was no way to tell what his profession may be. He was smiling, pleasantly at Levi and his dark eyes levelled carefully with Levi’s own.   
“Wasn’t expecting the so called Wild Brat to be a friend to fluffy creatures, but I suppose everyone needs some kind of friend.”   
Levi’s eyes narrowed, hand wrapping around the handle of his knife now. “You got a shitty mouth.” Levi’s words were quiet and dark. “Maybe you should mind your own fucking business.”   
The man only laughed quietly. “And this kid’s telling me I’ve got a foul mouth? Son, I don’t think you realise quite how rancid your own mouth is.”   
“Shut up!” Levi snapped, growing angrier. He could feel his skin growing hotter. Fight or flight instinct was kicking in and Levi knew which option he would be going with.   
The man held out his hands, both a calming and surrendering gesture. “Hey, hey. Alright now. I’m sorry, sometimes I admit I don’t judge how best to approach someone.” The man walked down a step and Levi watched him closely.   
“Lemme start again.” The man said. “Name’s Barton. I wanna help you.”   
Levi frowned, before stepping back and relaxing his stance just a little. “Don’t need your help.”   
“Kid. I’ve watched you. You haven’t had any luck for food today. Let me help.”   
Levi wrinkled his nose, stepping back again.   
Someone offering help? Offering to feed him? The very thought of food brought his pangs of hunger to the forefront of his mind and body once again. Insistent. Levi was ashamed to find his free hand going to his stomach, showing weakness in that he was acknowledging the pain he was in.   
No. It was too much like relying on someone. He couldn’t, couldn’t allow himself to do that again.   
“No strings, I promise. Not gonna ask you any favour’s. I just want to help.”  
Levi shook his head. “No.” He said, firmly. “I don’t need anyone’s help.”   
Barton’s eyes settled on Levi’s hand which still laid on his stomach. They were eyes of pity and Levi hated it. “Today, you do.”   
Levi kept his eyes narrowed on Barton, assessing him.   
Was there a chance he could trust this man? If it was only food being offered… The worst possibility was that the food was drugged. Kenny had taught him how to spot signs of drugs, poisons of many kinds. If there was anything amiss, he could simply throw it back up again.   
Finally breaking eye contact, Levi looked away, folding his arms over his chest. “Well… I guess. I could accept your offer…”  
Barton laughed. “You make it sound like I should be thanking you. But you’re welcome anyway. Now come on in, would you?” 

The man’s home was directly above his shop, which, as far as Levi could see, sold mainly a collection of useless articles. When Levi asked, Barton had beamed and stated proudly, “I’m a collector! Collector of all things, especially old things! The things I think I can make money on, I sell.”

“Looks like a collection of junk if you ask me.” Levi muttered. 

“And perhaps that’s why you’re still struggling out there, kid. Still haven’t worked out a way to make proper money, have you?”   
Levi just resumed scowling.   
Led up the stairs, Levi saw that a dining table had already been laid with bread, cheese and butter. Two places set. He frowned, suspiciously. “Were you expecting company?”   
That easy laugh fell from Barton’s lips again. “I confess, yes, Levi. I was expecting a friend this afternoon, but they sadly cancelled on me. Got caught up… But! That just means there’s room for you.”  
Barton sat at the table, and gestured at the other seat. “Please, Levi, you have nothing to fear here.”   
Levi hesitated, glancing behind him, noting the door left open. That settled his awakened uneasiness a little.   
He nodded and then settled down the opposite side of the table.   
The food was simple, but good. Levi didn’t hang around afterwards, eager to get away. He was beginning to trust this man and that simple fact made him uncomfortable. Especially after only knowing him such a short time.   
Barton showed him out with a smile.  
And though Levi didn’t look back or say more than a grumbled “thank you”, somehow he knew already. He’d be back again. Barton was going to become a steady part of Levi’s life now.   
No matter how much that unsettled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken a while. I think I've mentioned how much time and effort I'm putting into this story. Essentially I want this to be a perfect testament to Levi's backstory.


End file.
